Not Just A Memory
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: Silver Millennium AU: Queen Serenity is dead, the Princesses of the Moon, Uranus, and Neptune are missing and an evil is beginning to spread across Earth
1. Prologue

Title: Not Just A Memory: Prologue   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
Type: Romance   
Rated: PG-13   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
This story is based in the Silver Millennium except that everything is   
totally different in respects to where the characters are and what   
happens to them. I use both Japanese and English names in this story,   
except I changed "Amara" to "Alex" because I think "Amara" is a dumb   
name for my fav senshi!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada...   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Serenity!"   
  
"Mikeal!"   
  
"The palace defenses are crumbling!"   
  
"Where are the children?!"   
  
"Everyone but Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru have been returned to   
their homes. Serena is with them in the nursery!"   
  
Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom raced to the palace nursery with her   
husband, Earthian Warrior Mikeal, close behind.   
  
"Serena, Alex, Michelle..." she said when she reached the nursery.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" A little blonde came towards them on unsteady feet.   
  
"Aunt Sere! Uncle Mik!" Two more children came towards them.   
  
Serenity picked up Serena and Alex. Mikeal picked up Michelle.   
They ran down the corridor to the transport room. They heard the   
pounding of the invaders.   
  
"There is no time to send them home!" Mikeal shouted.   
  
"Where can we send them?!"   
  
"Earth!"   
  
Mikeal quickly placed Michelle on the transport pad. He set the   
coordinates for Tokyo, the seat of the Earthian Royal Family. Michelle   
disapeared. 'They have no way of knowing that the Princesses are   
coming,' he thought. A crash sounded on the door of the transport room.   
  
"Put them both on!" Mikeal shouted.   
  
Serenity put both children on the transport pad. Before they could   
send them off, the invaders burst through. Daggers were thrown into   
the room. One struck the module on the transport device.   
  
"No!" Serenity screamed.   
  
"The coordinate controls have been hit! They might not appear near   
Tokyo!" Mikeal shouted as the two children disapeared.   
  
"Mikeal!" Serenity screamed as she watched her husband take a hit to the   
chest. She crawled over to him and clasped him close. The invaders   
rushed into the room and surrounded her.   
  
"Come quietly and we won't harm you...much," the leader said evily.   
  
"You'll fetch a high price, Queeny!" one cackled.   
  
"Mikeal..." she sobbed. Taking a hold of the dagger in his chest, she   
pulled it out.   
  
"Sere...I love..."   
  
"Mikeal, I will always love you." She plunged the dagger into her heart,   
but was dead before it ever broke the skin.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Serenity found herself floating down to Earth. Her one unfinshed   
business kept her from joining Mikeal. Her first stop was where   
Princess Michiru was. Michelle had been found by a wealthy merchant's   
wife. She appeared before the woman.   
  
"Who are you?!" the woman asked fearfully.   
  
"Queen Serenity."   
  
"Your majesty!"   
  
"Take care of her..."   
  
"Yes, your majesty..."   
  
"Her name is Michelle. She is a princess."   
  
"A princess..."   
  
"Do not let her marry anyone, unless I or Queen Cassiopeia says so."   
  
"Yes, your majesty."   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Once again Serenity found herself floating. Serena and Alex. She could   
see the winter palace of the Earthian Royal Family. They would be close   
by someone who could protect them. They had been found by a woodsman.   
  
"My name is Alex, this is Serena."   
  
"Where is my mommy?"   
  
"I don't know little one. Are you sisters?"   
  
"No, Serena is my best friend! She and Michelle are the best friends   
anyone could ask for! But...Michelle's not here...where is she?"   
  
"Mommy!"   
  
"Serena..."   
  
"Aunt Sere!"   
  
"Alex..."   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I am Queen Serenity."   
  
"Then that means she is..."   
  
"Princess Usagi...the Princess Serenity. I want you to take care of   
them."   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty!"   
  
"Princess Haruka and Princess Usagi are not to marry anyone without my   
consent or that of Queen Cassiopeia."   
  
"I understand...but why can't you take care of them?"   
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks, "Because...I'm dead..."   
  
"Wha-"   
  
"Don't tell them anything about their past, let them forget until the   
time is right."   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."   
  
"Goodbye, Alex."   
  
"Where are you going, Aunt Sere?"   
  
"Goodbye, Serena, you are in my heart, always."   
  
"Mommy?"   
  
************************************************************************   
  
"We have sad news today. Queen Serenity and the Silver Earthian Warrior   
Mikeal were killed today by bounty hunters. Among the missing are the   
Princess Serenity, Princess Haruka, and Princess Michiru. All the other   
princess were delivered safely to their homes. We can only assume that   
the three missing princess were being transported when the attack reached   
the transport room. The three could be anywhere in the galaxy or dead.   
In other news, the Prince Endymion..."   
  
************************************************************************   
  
How was that? E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story...yep, that's you   
Amber! Luv ya dearly! Thanks to Andrea for posting it!   
  
I apologize to anyone who is anxiously awaiting on Dancing Earth...what   
can I say, my mind wanders...   
  
ANYWAY! Catch ya on the flip side!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Not Just A Memory: Chapter 1   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
Type: Romance   
Rated: PG-13 (has blood scenes in it)   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
This story is based in the Silver Millennium except that everything is   
totally different in respects to where the characters are and what   
happens to them. Since I hate the name "Amara", Haruka's name is Alex.   
You'll understand why I'm saying this later in the story. I will be   
using both the English and Japanese names.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada...   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Serena?"   
  
Serena sighed, 'Now what do they want?' Serena glanced down at the   
still water beneath her. This was her favorite place, where she had   
been found as a child. The peacefulness of the lake near her village   
was soothing. She was sitting in an old willow tree. The tree was so   
close to the edge of the lake that her branch held her above the water.   
  
"Serena!"   
  
Serena sighed again before rising and shimming down the tree. By the   
time she reached the bottom, she was beset by two irritated people.   
One was her adopted father.   
  
"Serena, we've been looking everywhere for you! Do you realize that   
you broke Lord Montaro's nose?!"   
  
"He deserved it."   
  
"I don't care! You can't keep punching every suitor who comes to   
call!"   
  
Serena looked down ashamed; she hated upsetting her father. Soran had   
taken her in and raised her as his own. She had been found abandoned   
in the forest at the base of the willow tree. Only three at the time,   
he was the only parent she could remember.   
  
"Serena, you're seventeen now. Soon it will be time for you to marry,   
two months in fact. How will you be able to manage that if you punch   
everyone who comes to ask for your hand?"   
  
"I don't understand why a girl has to be married when she reaches   
eighteen in this village. No one else in the world has that rule," she   
replied sourly.   
  
"I expect you both home within an hour," he said in defeat. For his own   
reasons, he wouldn't press the issue and was glad Serena had refused   
every suitor. He walked home leaving Serena to face her best friend,   
Alex.   
  
Alex was an orphan too. Soran had discovered Alex tending Serena.   
Alex, a few months older, had been able to tell Soran their names. At   
first he thought they were siblings, but Alex said that they were best   
friends not sisters.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you had suitors coming today?"   
  
"Because I didn't know myself."   
  
"Oh...." They stood in silence a moment. "Did he bleed bad?"   
  
Serena's eyes met Alex's and a wicked smile crossed her face,   
"Gushed." The two laughed and started home.   
  
Serena was beautiful beyond question. Her golden locks touched the   
ground when her hair wasn't pulled up into its customary twin buns.   
She was petite and deceptively fragile looking. Her blue-blue eyes   
held intelligence and laughter. She was unladylike in the sense that   
she wore pants instead of skirts, but her female figure did not go   
unnoticed even dressed as she was.   
  
Alex was handsome as well. With golden-brown hair cropped short and a   
considerable height, she was often mistaken for a guy. Her body   
revealed her strength and agility. Her dark blue eyes were mysterious   
and strong. Like Serena, she often wore pants, but was able to pass as   
a guy much easier.   
  
They chatted cheerfully on the way home. Their cottage sat on the edge   
of the forest. The closest trees were only a few steps away. Upon   
arriving, they were surprised to find the village elders in their   
cottage. The two entered unnoticed and realized the topic of   
discussion was them.   
  
"...You can't let them run free forever! They have no discipline or   
sense of their place in society!"   
  
"I raised them to be independent, to take care of themselves!"   
  
"Sword fighting?! Archery?!"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"They run around wearing men's clothing! Have you no shame?!"   
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of! They have done nothing wrong!"   
  
"Soran, it has gone too far!"   
  
"Serena broke Lord Montaro's nose this morning!"   
  
"He is one of the wealthiest men on the planet! Only the Royal Family   
has more!"   
  
"That doesn't give him the right to insult my daughter!"   
  
"Soran, the decision is no longer yours."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It is the decision of the village that both be married immediately."   
  
"Wha--"   
  
"Lord Sibean Montaro says he will overlook Serena's actions earlier and   
will marry her. Alex will marry his brother, Lord Jutine Montaro."   
  
"They aren't even eighteen yet and everyone knows the reputation of   
both men! One is a villain of the first order and the other is a rake!"   
  
"They will be married in two days. Good day."   
  
Serena and Alex quickly hid. The village elders stormed past them.   
Once they were gone, the girls crept out and found their father sitting   
with his head in his hands. Serena ran to him, sitting beside him, she   
threw her arms around him. Alex walked slowly to him and knelt at his   
feet. Soran sighed and looked up. His eyes met Alex's. "There's   
nothing I can do..." Serena began crying.   
  
"We'll have to run away," Alex said softly.   
  
"I know," he replied.   
  
"What?" Serena breathed.   
  
"Do you have the swords you ordered?"   
  
"Yes, they came this morning."   
  
"We're just going to leave?"   
  
Alex and Soran packed food supplies into two bags. Serena gathered   
clothes for them, protesting the entire time. The protests stopped when   
Alex asked her if she wanted to spend her life with Lord Sibean Montaro.   
They were ready within an hour. Alex and Serena slung their packs and   
swords on. Serena picked up her long bow and Alex grabbed her   
crossbow. They exited the cottage with Soran close behind. They   
stopped abruptly.   
  
"Lord Sibean..." Serena exclaimed. Lord Sibean was astride a horse   
approaching the cottage. His nose was black and blue from the punch he   
had received earlier. His looks were passingly fair, other than his   
current nose problem. His eyes, however, betrayed his dark spirit.   
  
"Run now!" Soran shouted and pushed them towards the woods. He drew a   
short dirk and took up a position to block Lord Sibean from intercepting   
them.   
  
Lord Sibean dismounted his horse and drew his sword, "I know who they   
are. You can't keep them from me."   
  
Alex and Serena hesitated, confused. 'What did he mean?' Soran's eyes   
widened and then hardened. "Then you know why they can never be yours!"   
Sibean charged Soran. Their weapons met with a resounding crash. They   
watched the fight from the edge of the forest.   
  
Soran met Lord Sibean blow for blow, but the dirk couldn't hold out   
against a sword for long. The blade broke with a snap and Lord Sibean   
had his advantage. Serena screamed as Lord Sibean's blade pierced   
Soran's chest. Soran gasped and blood spurted from his mouth. Lord   
Sibean withdrew the blade, heaving from the fight. Soran turned   
and stumbled towards them.   
  
"...go...get away...must protect...princesses..." One final gasp sent   
him crashing to the ground, never to rise again.   
  
"Father!"   
  
"Come on, Serena!" Alex's eyes were fixed on the fast approaching Lord   
Sibean.   
  
"We can't just leave him!"   
  
"He died to save us!"   
  
"Father!"   
  
"Serena!" Lord Sibean was almost upon them. Serena and Alex turned   
away from the horrifying site, stumbling in their grief.   
  
"You can not escape me!"   
  
"Faster, Serena!"   
  
They ran quickly deeper into the forest. They ran for hours, even after   
the sounds of pursuit had died away. When they could push themselves   
no more, they collapsed underneath a tall oak tree. Exhausted, slumber   
reached them quickly.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Serena and Alex woke with the sun. They calmly took stock of their   
situation. They had enough food to last them three days. They had only   
a small amount of water. They had weapons to hunt and to defend   
themselves. They needed a better shelter than what the tree could   
provide. They also needed to hide away.   
  
Alex led them through the forest in search of a small stream or river.   
Halfway through the day, they found a small river. Serena bent and   
drank from it while Alex surveyed it as a possible site for them to   
build a home. Serena rested while Alex looked for tracks. When she   
finally returned, she brought good news.   
  
"There aren't any tracks around. I can't find any evidence of people."   
  
"Then can we stay here?"   
  
"Yeah, for now, we can stay in that magnolia tree. Tomorrow, I want to   
search further out and make sure we'll be safe here. When I come back,   
we can build a shelter."   
  
"Okay."   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Events happened as Alex said they would. When the new day dawned, Alex   
left in search of tracks. At night she returned, they were completely   
alone. They built a small cottage over the span of several days.   
Serena hunted while Alex set snares. Slowly but surely, they established   
a home. Alex made tools, like shovels, axes, etc., for them. Serena   
made baskets and pottery, like bowls, a kettle, and a couple of cooking   
pans. At night, Serena cried in her sleep. Alex slept fitfully, unable   
to cry. Grief over their father kept the normally cheerful pair silent.   
Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. Alex and Serena turned   
eighteen without a ripple in the pattern of their lives.   
  
Seven months after they arrived, Alex decided to go on a big hunting   
trip. Winter would start soon and food would be hard to find. Serena   
was left to take care of the cottage and capture smaller game. Two days   
after Alex left, Serena heard shouts and dogs barking.   
  
'Has he found us?!' Serena stood outside the cottage in fear. She   
wasn't prepared to face him, Alex was gone and she wasn't even wearing   
suitable fighting clothes. She was wearing a simple white dress with no   
adornments. She heard a horn and breathed a sigh of relief, it was just   
a hunting party. She would still have to hide but at least her fear was   
somewhat gone. Alex had cleverly designed their cottage to be almost   
undetectable. Serena quickly erased all evidence of living from outside   
and entered the cottage.   
  
The hunt seemed to be going smoothly until she heard shouts of alarm.   
The dogs' barks were silenced with painful yelps. 'What happened?' she   
wondered. Screams of pain soon sounded, then she heard it. The roar of   
a giant panther. Without thinking, she grabbed her sword and ran   
outside in the direction of the screams.   
  
She came upon a ghastly slight. In the small clearing near the cottage,   
three men lay dead on the ground, the remains of at least seven dogs   
were scattered about, only one man was still alive. He was severely   
injured, however. He was tall with dark hair. His right leg and   
abdomen were covered in blood. She could see the deep cuts that caused   
it. The panther was going closer to him, growling, its muzzle covered   
in blood.   
  
'I have to stop it,' she thought. "Hey! Over here!"   
  
The panther and the man both looked at her. It growled at her, then   
roared. She felt like her bones were rattling it was so loud. She   
began walking towards it, "Hey!" she called again.   
  
"Get...away..." the man panted.   
  
"Hey! Over here!"   
  
The panther came towards her, leaving the man alone for the time being.   
'Okay, genius, now what?' Serena glanced around, 'How could she defeat   
a giant panther?'   
  
Holding her sword ready, she kept her eyes trained on the panther. The   
panther sprang and she quickly spun to the right out of its reach.   
Turning quickly she retaliated with a blow to its backside drawing blood.   
The panther howled in pain and swiped at her with a paw. Ducking out of   
the way again, she jabbed her sword through the bottom of its paw. The   
panther screamed in pain, backing away from her. Once more it charged   
at her. This time slower due to its limp. Serena moved out of the way   
again, this time her sword sliced the panther's side. Screaming the   
panther collapsed to the ground.   
  
Serena carefully surveyed the panther. It would not be rising again   
without help. She cleaned her blade on the grass and approached the   
man. He stood leaning heavily on his sword. His armor was broken and   
his cape was tattered. His blood was forming a pool around his feet.   
  
"Sir? How badly are you hurt?"   
  
"It's nothing..." he collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Men!" Serena ran to him and examined his wounds. She needed to stop   
the bleeding, fast. She could tell immediately she wouldn't be able to   
pick him up without Alex. She needed something to staunch the blood.   
'Well, it's not salvagable anyway...' Grabbing a hold of his cape, she   
tore it into strips and tied them around his two wounds. The one around   
his leg was easy, but she had to lift him up slightly to tie the ones   
around his waist. Making sure he'd be okay while she was gone, she   
stood. She quickly dashed back to the cottage.   
  
"We had to have picked some medicinal herbs..." Frantically, she   
searched their rooms. At last she discovered some in the bottom of her   
pack. She must have put some there on her last hunting trip and   
forgotten about them. There was birch bark, bayberry roots, astragulus   
roots, and a few other things. The birch bark was for pain, bayberry   
root bark helped to clot blood and reduce fever, and astragulus was for   
colds and the like. Grabbing the bayberry roots and the birch bark,   
Serena ran to the fireplace, quickly she set a large kettle boiling.   
Then taking three small bowls she had made recently, she began grinding   
the herbs to make two types of tea and a compress. As soon as she was   
done, she went outside leaving the water still cool. 'I'll have to find   
a way to get him here.' She ran back to him. He had a high fever and   
though the loss of blood had slowed, it hadn't stopped. The panther was   
making small sounds of pain, but it hadn't moved. Picking up her sword   
where she left it. She cut down two small saplings. She picked up some   
vines, cutting them an equal length apart. Taking a cape from one of   
the fallen men, she streatched it across the two poles and tied it down.   
Placing the makshift streatcher beside him, she carefully worked him   
onto it. Grabbing one end of the poles, she dragged him back to the   
cottage. By the time she returned the water was boiling hot. She   
quickly poured some of the water into each bowl and covered them to   
steep. She dragged him close to the fire and began undressing him. The   
armor was difficult to remove due to the fact it was broken. When she   
finally managed to take it off, she noticed that her actions had caused   
the wound on his stomach to begin bleeding again. Moving ever faster   
she grabbed a knife and cut his shirt from him. She was surprised at   
how muscular he was. She dragged her eyes away from the site of his   
bare chest and pulled his boots off. His leg wound began bleeding   
again. She cut his pants off. She decided to leave his underclothes   
on, she could reach both wounds without having to take them off.   
Picking up a piece of cloth she dabbed it into the boiling pot, careful   
not to scald herself. She wrung it then began cleaning the wound at his   
waist. The moment it was clean, she made a compress from the bayberry   
root bark. She placed it on his wound and binded it tightly. He moaned   
in pain for the first time. 'He's strong,' she thought.   
  
Next she repeated the process for his leg wound, creating another   
compress and binding it. Once she was finished, she sat him up so that   
he leaned against her. Picking up the birch tea, she forced a bit down   
his throat. He would need the pain killer in it when he woke up. She   
picked up the bayberry tea and poured a bit down his throat. Hopefully   
it would significantly decrease his fever. She layed him back down and   
ran to her room. Pulling the fur throw from her bed she dragged it to   
him and covered him. She'd move him later.   
  
She cleaned up the area around, putting away everything. She put his   
bloody clothes and broken armor in a sack and placed it by the cottage   
door. Picking up her sword and a shovel, she went outside. She   
returned to the clearing. The men and dogs had long grown cold. If she   
didn't bury them, scavengers would come. She began digging a mass   
grave. It took hours by herself, but she managed it. By twilight she   
had finished. The panther was still moaning. Serena, covered in dirt   
and dry blood approached it cautiously.   
  
The panther looked at her with sad eyes. Serena could almost hear what   
it was thinking, Serena looked   
carefully at the panther. It was very malnourished, she hadn't noticed   
that before. Serena couldn't help but feel pity for it. "Alright..."   
  
Serena began the process of healing again. The panther was light enough   
to carry due to the fact it hadn't eaten in a long time. She carried it   
into the cottage and layed it down near the wall. She dragged the still   
sleeping man into her room and managed to get him into her bed. She   
covered him again with the fur throw. Checking his temperature, his   
fever had dropped. She returned to the panther. Picking it up again,   
she placed it near the fire. She cleaned out its side wound first.   
Carefully she tied strips of cloth around it. She didn't want to add   
any medicine to it because she wasn't sure how the panther would react   
to it. Next she tended the wound on its backside. Picking up the hurt   
paw, she cleaned away the dried blood and examined the wound carefully.   
Somehow, she had managed to miss the bones and ligaments, only muscle   
had been torn. When it healed, there wouldn't even be a limp. She   
bandaged it up.   
  
"All done!"   
  
  
  
"I wonder what your name is... and his name," she said and glanced   
towards her room.   
  
  
  
Serena looked back at the panther. 'Am I really hearing its thoughts?'   
The panther stared back at her with equal intensity. "Are you hungry?"   
  
  
  
Serena went outside and checked the snare closest to the cottage. A   
jackrabbit was caught inside. She slit its throat and waited for the   
blood to drain out. She brought it inside and skinned it. She placed   
the skin on a drying rack, and cut a hunk out of the rabbit and placed   
it on a spit for her dinner. She took the rest to the panther.   
  
"Eat it slowly, or you'll get sick," she said doubting it knew what she   
was saying. Much to her surprise the panther did just that. She went   
and checked on the man, he was still asleep, but would probably wake   
soon. The panther slept next to the fire and her dinner was done. She   
ate quickly and began boiling water for her bath. She felt disgusting.   
The moment the water was at a temperature she liked, she rapidly   
bathed. She would have liked to enjoy it, but that wasn't possible   
with her patients in the cottage. She stood clean, but naked next to   
the tub. She forgot to get clothes from her room. Should she just   
borrow some of Alex's? Deciding he probably wouldn't wake to see her,   
she entered her room. She picked up another white dress and quickly put   
it on. She then knelt and began putting her hair up. She hummed softly   
as she did so. When she finished she stood and turned. Two glittering   
eyes met hers and she gasped.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
How was that? E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
These......hold animal thoughts   
These...''...hold human thoughts   
These...""...hold verbal communication (of course)   
  
Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story...yep, that's you   
Amber! Luv ya dearly! Thanks to Andrea for posting it!   
  
I apologize to anyone who is anxiously awaiting on Dancing Earth...what   
can I say, my mind wanders...   
  
Credit must be given where credit is due, where did I get this idea?   
Weellll...yesterday I was watching all these old movies: Willow, The   
Princess Bride, and Clan of the Cave Bear. This story came from my   
musings after my film festival was over. Pretty neat, huh? The   
thought-talking panther is from an RPG I'm in. She's my character's   
companion except I changed her name from Soria to Myrian...there were   
just too many characters whose names started with and 'S' ya know. The   
names all came from word-play...I think...   
  
ANYWAY! Catch ya on the flip side!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Not Just A Memory: Chapter 2   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
Type: Romance   
Rated: PG-13 (has blood scenes in it)   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
This story is based in the Silver Millennium except that everything is   
totally different in respects to where the characters are and what   
happens to them. Since I hate the name "Amara", Haruka's name is Alex.   
You'll understand why I'm saying this later in the story. I will be   
using both the English and Japanese names.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada...   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Who are you?" the man asked hoarsly.   
  
"Serena," she answered timidly.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"At my cottage. May I ask who are you?"   
  
The man looked at her strangly, "You don't recognize me?"   
  
"No, should I?"   
  
'I can't believe she doesn't recognize me. She must be lying.' He   
looked at her in silence a moment, "My name is Darian."   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Darian. Are you hungry?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"How is the pain?"   
  
"It's nothing."   
  
"Which means, it's bad. I'll be back with some birch bark tea and some   
food."   
  
Serena left the room and began heating up the teas from earlier. She   
checked on the panther. It was still sleeping. She walked outside and   
went to the next closest snare. Inside was a squirel. She followed   
the same procedure that she did for the jackrabbit. 'I need to   
remember to scrape these skins,' she noted. She placed a small hunk of   
the squirel on the spit and saved the rest for the panther.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Darian winced in pain as he tried to sit up. Finally managing it, he   
had only his thoughts to keep him company. 'Who was the girl? She had   
saved him from the panther and had bandaged him up. Yet she claimed to   
not recognize him. He was the Crown Prince of the Earthian Royal   
Family, the Prince Endymion, Prince Mamoru. Had she truely not   
recognized him? Had his face been damaged as well?' His hands rubbed   
his face. Nothing felt different. He could smell food cooking. The   
pain in his stomach was like fire and his leg throbbed. He had awoke   
to find the enchanting sprite dressing. He was struck speechless. He   
had remained silent as she did her hair. When she turned his hurting   
gut had clenched and his throat had gone dry. He had barely been able   
to talk.   
  
He looked up to see her entering the room with a small cup. She   
approached him and sat beside him on the bed. She held it out to him.   
"Birch bark tea," she said when he hesitated, "for the pain."   
  
He reluctintly took the cup from her and drank it. She placed a hand   
on his forehead and he almost jumped in surprise. "Your fever is   
lower, but still pretty high. I'll bring you some bayberry tea with   
your food."   
  
She left again. She returned within seconds with a second cup and a   
small bowl with a hunk of meat in it. "Drink this first." She handed   
him the second cup and took the first from him. He drank it quickly.   
She took the second cup from him and gave him the bowl. "Eat slowly.   
To much food too fast and you could lose your meal. With your stomach   
in its current condition, your skin could tear further. Right now, it   
is thin enough that it doesn't need stiches. Your leg is also fine as   
of now. If you move though, you could tear them farther apart, and I   
can't stich you back together."   
  
Darian paled at her speech. He ate slowly while she watched. When he   
finished, she took the bowl and the two cups back out. He could hear   
her talking in the other room.   
  
"So, you're awake, too. Do you want some water?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Here is a squirel for you as well."   
  
Silence.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Darian frowned. 'Who was she talking to? Did one of his men surive?'   
She came back in carrying a small cup. "Water," she said handing it to   
him. He sipped it.   
  
"Who were you talking to?"   
  
She waved him away. She had no intention of telling him that she was   
speaking to a panther.   
  
"Did anyone else survive?"   
  
"No, I'm sorry."   
  
Darian looked away. His friend Justin had been among them. "They were   
all good men."   
  
"I know," she said simply.   
  
Darian looked at her closely, 'Who are you?' he wondered. His   
attraction for the sprite made it hard to think.   
  
"You should rest--"   
  
"SERENA!" a voice screamed   
  
"Alex!" she said in surprise.   
  
Darian watched a tall young man enter the room. He started at Darian   
in shock. "What on Earth is going on?!"   
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked inocently.   
  
"I thought you were dead!"   
  
"Alex!" Serena jumped up and embraced her.   
  
Darian felt jealosy stir inside him. He wanted the sprite but   
apparently she was already claimed.   
  
"Hugs won't help! Instead of finding your lifeless body I find you with   
some strange guy in your bed!"   
  
"ALEX! CALM DOWN!"   
  
"CALM DOWN?! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHAT I FOUND IN THERE?!"   
  
Serena peered into the other room and met Myrian's eyes. "Are you   
okay?"   
  
  
  
"I'll explain later."   
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you were talking to it!" Alex said expasperated.   
  
"I was. Sit down." Serena shoved Alex down onto the bed beside   
Darian. The two looked at each other with dislike. "Alex, I was   
outside working when I heared shouts and dogs." Alex started to rise,   
"Don't worry," Serena stopped her question, "It wasn't him." Darian   
looked confused at this. "It was a hunting party, his." Alex looked   
at Darian again. "A panther attacked."   
  
"Not..."   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Oh, my Goddess, you've lost your mind."   
  
"I defeated the panther and dragged Darian unconsious to the cottage.   
I bandaged him up and left him sleeping. I went back to the spot and   
buried the dead. The panther was still alive." Darian looked up at   
this. "I approached it. I was going to put it out of its misery,   
but... Alex I can hear its thoughts."   
  
Alex stood at this and Darian looked at her strangly. "Serena...that's   
not possible," Alex said, "Only the Royals of the Planets have those   
powers. You aren't any of them."   
  
"I know, but that doesn't change anything. I bandaged the panther.   
They both were sleeping until a little while ago. Darian, woke first.   
Myrian awoke a little while ago."   
  
"Serena..." Alex said softly still not believing.   
  
"I'm not crazy, Alex." Serena was silent a moment. "Are you hungry?"   
she asked changing the subject. Alex wouldn't be able to believe just   
yet.   
  
Alex nodded. "I brought back a lot of game. I'll go start skinning   
it."   
  
Serena waited until Alex left to speak to Darian. "It would be best if   
you got some sleep. The more you rest the faster you will heal."   
  
She left to fix Alex a meal. Darian knew that the sun had set a long   
time before, and yet both were still working. 'Serena... Did she   
really have the power she claimed? Could she really hear the panther's   
thoughts?' Darian felt restless. His sister's and his own mind powers   
lay in the area of a person's thoughts and feelings, Princess Rei's   
powers lay in fortelling, and when she had been alive, Queen Sereniry   
had the power to speak to anyone or anything with her mind, no matter   
the distance. Every royal family had some power of the mind. No one   
outside a royal house could have that power. 'What power had Serena   
inherited...or was she just imagining it?'   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
For the next few days, Darian was not allowed, nor did he want to rise   
from bed. Other than one incident when he realized his clothes were   
missing, Darian was a fairly good patient. He didn't realize that he   
had kicked Serena out of her bed. Serena had chosen to sleep by the   
fire near the panther. Alex was all for putting him with the panther   
but Serena refused. Serena and Alex worked as usual except Serena had   
the added chore of taking care of the patients. By the sixth day,   
Myrian was healed completely.   
  
"Will you be alright?"   
  
I think so.   
  
"You know if you ever need me, all you have to do is call."   
  
I know.   
  
Serena stood silent. She hated to say goodbye.   
  
  
  
Serena's mouth dropped in surprise. "What do you mean?"   
  
Myrian   
bowed, turned, and padded away. Serena watched her go, in shock over   
her unexpected announcement.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Four days after Myrian left, Darian was well enough to walk about.   
Alex refused to let him go outside so he was forced to remain in the   
cottage with Serena. She was always cheerful and talked to him   
constently. Darian found himself more and more attracted to her. She   
reminded him of someone. Someone who meant a great deal to him. He   
just couldn't remember who.   
  
"Have you always lived here?" he asked one day out of the blue.   
  
Serena's smile died. "No, we've not even lived here a year."   
  
"Where did you live before?" Darian wanted to know what had caused her   
to stop smiling.   
  
"Bride Village."   
  
"That's where all the wealthy go to find brides, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"All the women must be married by age eighteen?"   
  
"Yes." Serena stood up, restless, wanting the subject to change.   
  
Darian frowned. 'What was wrong with her? Wasn't she married to Alex?   
What had happened to her?' Darian watched her pace for a moment.   
  
"How old are you?"   
  
Serena stopped pacing and looked at him. She was terrified. "Almost   
nineteen."   
  
"Serena? Are you okay?" Darian asked concerned.   
  
"Fine..." Serena replied softly.   
  
"Aren't you already married? To Alex?"   
  
Serena looked at him in surprise, "Alex? No, what gave you that idea?"   
  
Now it was Darian's turn to be surprised, 'Was she a loose woman?' He   
frowned, "You live with Alex out here alone don't you?"   
  
"Yes..." Serena couldn't see where this was going.   
  
"You don't see anything wrong with that?"   
  
"No...should I?"   
  
"Well..." Darian was dumbfounded, "I mean...a guy and a girl living   
together that isn't married isn't exactly accepted in our society..."   
  
Serena looked puzzeled at first and then started laughing. Darian   
didn't see the humor of the situtation and started to leave. "Wait,   
wait! I'm sorry!" Darian turned to face her. Tears were streaming   
down her face she was laughing so hard. "You think Alex is a boy?   
Alex is a girl, my adopted sister. We've know each other all of our   
lives." Serena managed to control her laughter enough to see that   
Darian was genuienly surprised.   
  
"Sisters?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh..." Darian couldn't help but wonder, 'If she is almost nineteen,   
what is she doing out here, unmarried?'   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
More days passed. It had been over a month since the attack. Alex had   
finally allowed Darian to leave the cottage as long as Serena was with   
him. Darian found himself falling in love with Serena. She was so   
sweet and caring, yet she was strong and independent. He wanted to   
stay with her forever, but...she would never accept him and he had his   
own responsibilities. His family didn't even know if he was alive or   
not. It was time to return home. Staying longer would only make it   
harder to leave.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Serena sat in front of the fire. Alex and Darian had already gone to   
sleep. 'This is not good,' she thought, 'I can't do this!' She   
couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking...about him. 'How did it   
happen?' her mind cried anguished. 'Couldn't I have stopped it? I   
can't have fallen in love with him!'   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Darian woke suddenly. He felt it. A mind close to him in turmoil.   
'Serena? What could be wrong with her?' He rose from the bed and   
padded softly to the door of his room. He could see her sitting in   
front of the fire. She was enchanting. Her blonde hair was loose,   
falling in a gold curtain around her. Her face was so heartbreakingly   
lovely, but sad. She was crying soft tears.   
  
"Serena?"   
  
Serena's head jerked up in surprise, "Darian? What are you doing up?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep," he lied. "What's wrong?" he asked and sat down   
beside her.   
  
"Oh, nothing," she said wiping a tear away. "Just something I need to   
deal with."   
  
"Oh...Serena..." Darian wondered if this was the best time to tell her   
his problem. He decided against it.   
  
"Yes, Darian?"   
  
"Nothing..."   
  
"Oh..." Serena looked at him, 'I love you,' her mind said softly.   
  
Darian looked up at her. 'Had he heard that?' Carefully he pushed his   
mind gently across hers. He felt the unmistakable emotion...of   
love...for him. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Somehow, she knew   
too.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
The next day, Darian left.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
How was that? Did I leave you hanging? Bad me! Bad me!   
  
E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
These......hold animal thoughts   
These...''...hold human thoughts   
These...""...hold verbal communication (of course)   
  
Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story...yep, that's you   
Amber! Luv ya dearly! Thanks to Andrea for posting it!   
  
I apologize to anyone who is anxiously awaiting on Dancing Earth...what   
can I say, my mind wanders...   
  
ANYWAY! Catch ya on the flip side!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Not Just A Memory: Chapter 3   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
Type: Romance   
Rated: PG-13 (has blood scenes in it & some bad language)   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
This story is based in the Silver Millennium except that everything is   
totally different in respects to where the characters are and what   
happens to them. Since I hate the name "Amara", Haruka's name is Alex.   
You'll understand why I'm saying this later in the story. I will be   
using both the English and Japanese names.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada...   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Serena?"   
  
"Yes, Alex?"   
  
"Where is Darian?"   
  
Serena looked up at Alex. Alex had woken up later than usual, and   
Serena was polishing her sword. Alex had entered the room completely   
confused to find only Serena. She was not oblivious to the growing   
attachment between her best friend and their guest. Serena looked back   
down at her sword.   
  
"He left, this morning."   
  
"Left? As in gone for good?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You just let him go!"   
  
Serena looked up at her friend, her shock was apparent. "Alex, Darian   
is not going to lead Lord Sibean to us."   
  
"That isn't what I am talking about!"   
  
Serena threw down her sword and stood, "Then what are you talking   
about?"   
  
Alex placed a hand on Serena's cheek, "Serena, I know you love him."   
  
Serena turned away. "It's alright, Alex. I knew from the beginning he   
would not stay."   
  
"Serena..."   
  
"I'm fine." Serena straightened and turned back to her friend.   
"Winter is almost here. We need to get ready for it."   
  
Serena picked up her sword and her bow and arrows and walked out of the   
cottage. Alex stared after her. 'Serena...why did you help him in   
the first place! I knew this would happen!' Alex walked to the door   
and watched Serena march off into the forest. 'He's broken her heart.'   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"All hail! The Prince Endymion has returned!"   
  
Darian walked into the winter palace only to be bombarded by his   
family. His sister almost knocked him flat. Her arms wrapped tightly   
about his waist. He returned her embrace, but she still noticed   
something was wrong.   
  
"Darian? What happened?" she asked softly.   
  
"I'll talk to you later, Alia," he whispered.   
  
He turned and embraced his mother. "We were so worried about you!" she   
told him.   
  
His father stood smiling at him. "Off doing things you shouldn't   
wern't you? Any young noblewoman you care to introduce us to?" he said   
grinning at his son.   
  
Darian looked at his sister, who rolled her eyes heavenward. "No,   
Father."   
  
"Come on, Darian!" Alia said and dragged him away from their parents.   
The two siblings walked into the gardens. Alia looked around and   
breathed a sigh of relief, no one was around. She turned and faced her   
brother. The two were very close, and shared everything with each   
other.   
  
"What happened? Are you okay?"   
  
"No."   
  
"WHAT?! Do you need some place to sit? Do you want some food, drink,   
or --"   
  
"Alia! Alia!" he said breaking her anxious sentences, "It's not life   
threatening." 'Not yet anyway,' he added silently.   
  
"Then what happened?"   
  
Darian led her over to a bench, and the two sat down. Darian proceded   
to tell her what had happened the day he had gone hunting. When he   
finished, they were both somber. Their parents would never let the   
heir apparent marry a commoner. Besides, Darian was still betrothed.   
  
"I'm willing to give up the throne for her."   
  
"But that still doesn't solve the matter of your betrothel."   
  
"The Princess Serenity is dead, Alia. I've given that dream up."   
  
"Have you?" Alia watched him closely, "You use to dream about her a   
lot. I'd go as far as to say you were even in love with her."   
  
"I only met her once, when I was a child. I can barely remember her.   
I was in love with a child's dream of perfection."   
  
"What about Serena? Are you sure you are in love with her?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then what are you going to do?"   
  
"I don't know yet. But I can tell you this," Darian looked straight at   
her, "I won't give her up."   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
{3 months later}   
  
"Darian, where are you going?"   
  
"You know."   
  
"Darian! Are you coming back?!"   
  
Darian turned and encountered Alia's worried gaze. "This time, yes."   
  
Alia breathed a sigh of relief. "Be careful, brother," she said and   
watched him ride away.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Now where do you think our little Prince Mamoru is going?"   
  
"I don't know, sir."   
  
"Then it's time to follow. This might be the perfect time to capture   
him. I want you to stay here. Keep an eye on the little Princess."   
  
"Yes, Lord Sibean."   
  
Lord Sibean looked back to the lonely Princess Alia. "Your time   
will come soon. I'll marry you and get your wealth. But we won't be   
married for long. I'll have you killed the moment I find that tasty   
little morsel from Bride Village, the one that is truely the Princess   
Serenity."   
  
He laughed softly as he rode after Darian.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Serena stood outside the cottage doing the wash when she heard the   
pounding of horse hoofs coming towards her. There was no time to hide.   
She quickly grabbed her sword and stood ready. 'Oh Goddess of the Moon,   
please don't let it be Lord Sibean!' She was tense with fear. When the   
rider came in view, a small cry escaped her lips. She dropped her   
sword as he swung off of his horse. She ran to him, her arms wrapping   
around his neck, their lips met. Their first kiss was tender and   
full of longing.   
  
When they broke apart, she sobbed brokenly, "You came back!" Their   
lips met again. The kiss was so sweet it was painful to them both. His   
lips traveled across her face, kissing away her tears.   
  
"I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer!"   
  
"Darian, I love you so much!"   
  
Their lips touched softly once more, "I love you, Serena, with all my   
heart."   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"I'll kill him! The bastard! How dare he take my woman!" Lord Sibean   
raged. "I'll kill him with my bare hands!"   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
How was that? How was their first romantic scene? It sucked didn't   
it? oh well, give me advice then!   
  
E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
These......hold animal thoughts   
These...''...hold human thoughts   
These...""...hold verbal communication (of course)   
  
Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story...yep, that's you   
Amber! Luv ya dearly! Thanks to Andrea for posting it!   
  
I apologize to anyone who is anxiously awaiting on Dancing Earth...what   
can I say, my mind wanders...   
  
ANYWAY! Catch ya on the flip side!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Not Just A Memory: Chapter 4   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
Type: Romance   
Rated: PG-13 (has blood scenes in it & some bad language)   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
This story is based in the Silver Millennium except that everything is   
totally different in respects to where the characters are and what   
happens to them. Since I hate the name "Amara", Haruka's name is Alex.   
You'll understand why I'm saying this later in the story. I will be   
using both the English and Japanese names.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada...   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Serena and Darian entered the cottage, smiling happily. Serena began   
fixing something for him while chattering about what had happened   
since he had left. There wasn't much to tell and once she finished,   
Darian began telling her what had happened to him since they had parted.   
  
"I'm so glad they were happy to see you. Are you and your sister very   
close?" she asked while he ate.   
  
Darian nodded, as he had food in his mouth. "We tell each other   
everything," he said once he swallowed.   
  
"Oh..." Serena stood and began cleaning up from the quick meal. "Did   
you tell her about me?"   
  
"Yes. It didn't take her five seconds to figure out something was on   
my mind. She rushed me away from our parents and dragged me into the   
gardens. Needless to say, I spilled my guts to her." Darian stood and   
walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and drew   
her close to him. "She is anxious to meet the girl who could so   
effortlessly win my heart."   
  
Serena smiled and turned to face him. His arms tightened around her.   
"Do I have your heart?"   
  
"Absolutely," he replied and placed a kiss on her sweet lips. She   
laughed softly.   
  
"Serena?! Serena, where are you?!" Alex cried as she burst into the   
cottage. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw her best friend   
and Darian wrapped around each other.   
  
"Hi, Alex," Serena said sheepishly.   
  
"Hey, Alex," Darian said in a similiar tone.   
  
Alex remained shell-shocked. Serena looked at her, worry written on   
her brow. "Alex?"   
  
Suddenly Alex began to smile, then chuckle. It wasn't long before it   
was full-blown laughter. Darian and Serena looked on amused, soon   
joining in.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"How long are you staying this time?" Alex asked.   
  
"I don't know," Darian replied.   
  
The two had been hunting since dawn. Serena was happily sleeping the   
day away back at the cottage. Alex stopped and looked at him.   
  
"It hurt her deeply when you left."   
  
"I know. It hurt me too."   
  
"Then what are you going to do? You have to tell your parents, their   
approval be damned!"   
  
"Alex, it is not that simple," he said frustrated and began walking   
back towards the cottage.   
  
"Darian, wait up!" Alex shouted and ran after him. When she caught up,   
she began again. "Why isn't it simple?"   
  
"It just isn't!"   
  
"That is NOT a good reason, Darian!"   
  
Darian turned to face her. "It isn't simple because I am the Prince   
Endymion."   
  
Alex searched his face. She stepped towards him. "I saw the   
resemblence, but thought I was just imagining things."   
  
"I only wish that could be true."   
  
"Does Serena know?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You have to tell her."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Soon, Darian. She needs to know why you left her and why you   
will leave again."   
  
They were almost at the cottage when they heard the screams. They   
broke into a run. They recognized the voice that made the screams.   
It was Serena. And those were screams of pure terror.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
They came upon a gastly scene when they reached the cottage. Serena   
was on her knees in the dirt, clutching the arm at her neck and the   
hand holding her hair in a merciless grip. The man turned at their   
approach, revealing the dagger held to her throat and the trickle   
of blood that ran down her neck. His face revealed to them, they   
couldn't help but gasp.   
  
"Lord Sibean..." they said in usion.   
  
He grinned. "If it isn't the 'high and mighty Prince Endymion',   
associating with commoners. Tsk, tsk." His eyes traveled to Alex.   
"And the woman who looks like a man. It's a reunion!"   
  
Darian stepped closer, Alex right behind him. Her hand rested on the   
dagger at her belt.   
  
"Don't come closer or she dies," he said haulting their forward   
movement. He forced Serena to stand. "What are we going to do   
about this?" He looked down at Serena. "I told you not to scream.   
Now I have to kill them."   
  
"No! No, please!" she sobbed. Her frightened eyes met Darian's terror   
filled ones. "Don't hurt them!"   
  
"Why shouldn't I?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.   
  
"I'll go with you!" she said desprately.   
  
"You are going to come with me anyway."   
  
Tears continued to fall down Serena's beautiful face. "I'll marry you,   
without a fight!"   
  
He considered a moment. "Alright," his eyes met Darian's, "I'll let you   
live so that you can suffer knowing she can never be yours."   
  
Alex couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. 'It can't end   
like this!' her mind screamed.   
  
Serena's heartbroken eyes met Darian's hurt ones. "I could not bare it   
if you were dead," she sobbed. "I love you," she mouthed.   
  
Darian's eyes filled over with tears that he didn't bother to wipe away.   
"I love you, Serena. I always will."   
  
"How touching," Lord Sibean smirked, "but we must be going." He   
dragged her towards his horse and placed her on it. Moving the dagger   
to her waist. He climbed on behind her and shifted the dagger back   
to her neck.   
  
"I'll come for you, Serena! It won't end like this, Lord Sibean!" Darian   
shouted after the retreating pair.   
  
Alex fell to her knees and sobs burst forth. Darian waited until the   
sounds of their departure had disapeared completely. Turning he pulled   
Alex to her feet. "Come on, we're going!"   
  
Alex brushed aside her tears and ran into the cottage. She came back   
seconds later with two more daggers and her crossbow. She decided to   
leave her sword there. The two mounted Darian's horse and took off.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Darian and Alex trailed them all the way to Tokyo. When they entered   
the city, they dismounted. Alex turned questioning eyes to him.   
  
"Why would he take her to Tokyo?" he said, guessing her question.   
Alex nodded. "So he can ask for my parents favor in the marriage.   
Damn!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"If we don't get there before he does and they give their consent.   
There is no stopping the wedding."   
  
Alex's eyes turned to the palace. "Then we need to get a move on."   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Darian and Alex reached the palace gates in record time. The guards   
recognized Darian and saluted. They were curious about Alex though.   
She hadn't put any effort into her disguise. At first glance she   
looked like a man. But the guards were trained to observe. They could   
tell she was a woman.   
  
The two rushed by them and Darian led the way to the throne room. They   
burst into the room in time to hear Lord Sibean ask for the King and   
Queen's consent to marry.   
  
"Wait!" Darian shouted. Cutting off his mother before she could answer   
yes.   
  
"Prince Mamoru!" His father stood up in surprise. His mother looked   
in shock at Alex. Darian's eyes met Lord Sibean's.   
  
"Prince Mamoru, so nice to see you," he simpered and bowed. "We were   
just asking the King and Queen for permission to marry."   
  
Darian looked at Serena. Lord Sibean had tried to change her   
appearence somewhat so her hair was braided and coiled about her head   
instead of her usual buns. Her eyes were filled with relief at seeing   
him. "Are you okay?"   
  
Serena nodded then burst into tears and ran to him. He clutched her   
close to him while his eyes remained locked with Lord Sibean's. Alex   
drew one of her daggers and stepped closer to him.   
  
"Lord Sibean, you'll meet your death on my blade," she hissed.   
  
Darian's parents looked on confused. Their son, the prince, was   
holding a common woman while having a stare down with one of the   
wealthiest men on the planet. His companion, a poorly desgised woman   
was ready to skewer the before mentioned lord.   
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!" King Orion boomed.   
  
"Lord Sibean," Darian sneered, "kidnapped Serena and was trying to   
force her into marriage."   
  
"He also killed our father because he was trying to prevent it," Alex   
hissed.   
  
"Lord Sibean? What do you say to all this?" Queen Cassiopeia asked   
glaring at him. Her son would never lie, and the man was known for his   
cruelty.   
  
"The marriage was arranged by the elders of her village," he replied.   
  
"But against her father's wishes?" King Orion asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"A father's wish for his daughter is higher than that of an elder.   
Did you kill their father?"   
  
"In defense."   
  
"LIAR!" Alex shouted. "We saw you attack first!"   
  
"Did you kidnap her?" Queen Cassiopeia continued.   
  
"No. She came willingly."   
  
"Is this true?" King Orion asked Serena.   
  
"Only because he said he would kill Alex and Darian if I didn't!"   
  
The King and Queen didn't miss the significance of her use of the   
Prince's nickname. "We can not consent to your marriage to this   
girl," King Orion stated.   
  
"Considering that fact that you have asked to marry this girl,   
as well as your actions in doing so, we also can not consent   
to your marriage to our daughter," Queen Cassiopeia continued.   
  
Lord Sibean fumed silently as all his plans were being destroyed. He'd   
get back at them all. When they least expected it, he would destroy   
them all. He turned and left the throne room without another word.   
  
Alex couldn't help feeling he had gotten off lightly. The refusal of   
both marriage proposals was a slap to his pride and reputation.   
Especially when one was the marriage to the Princess of Earth. Alex   
wished he could be killed for his crimes.   
  
The King and Queen walked to Darian. He still had his arms wrapped   
around Serena. "Prince Mamoru, come with me," King Orion said sternly.   
  
Serena looked up at Darian. She could feel the worry and the tension   
in him. He looked down at her. He could sense the strong love she had   
for him. He released her and gripped her hands before following his   
father.   
  
Queen Cassiopeia beckoned for the two women to follow her.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
How was that? It is no where near over yet. You can tell since   
Michiru hasn't even entered the story yet. Wonder where she is going   
to pop up...   
  
E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
These......hold animal thoughts   
These...''...hold human thoughts   
These...""...hold verbal communication (of course)   
  
Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story...yep, that's you   
Amber! Luv ya dearly! Thanks to Andrea for posting it!   
  
I apologize to anyone who is anxiously awaiting on Dancing Earth...what   
can I say, my mind wanders...   
  
ANYWAY! Catch ya on the flip side!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Not Just A Memory: Chapter 5   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
Type: Romance   
Rated: PG-13 (has blood scenes in it & some bad language)   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
This story is based in the Silver Millennium except that everything is   
totally different in respects to where the characters are and what   
happens to them. Since I hate the name "Amara", Haruka's name is Alex.   
You'll understand why I'm saying this later in the story. I will be   
using both the English and Japanese names.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada...   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Serena and Alex followed close behind Queen Cassiopeia. Serena was   
trembling slightly from relief but also from fear. 'What did the   
Queen of Earth want to do with her and Alex? What was happening   
to Darian?' Alex was fuming. Her prey had been taken from her, and   
her best friend was being subjected to the whims of a haughty Queen   
instead of lying down and resting.   
  
Queen Cassiopeia led them into a small sitting room and gestured for   
them to take a seat. Serena sank down onto a small sofa, and Alex   
sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand over her shaking   
ones. The Queen did not miss the closeness and honest caring between   
the two. However, that didn't mean that they good intentions. She   
wasn't stupid, she saw the look her son had given the petite one.   
  
The Queen smiled, almost slyly, "Tell me all about yourselves."   
  
Alex would have jumped up and raged at her but Serena's soft-spoken   
agreement stole her thunder. The Queen didn't miss that either. Alex   
cast a worried look at Serena before deciding to tell their story,   
Serena was in no shape to do it.   
  
Alex left nothing out. She told the Queen everything, from their   
being found in the forest by a woodsman, to their escape from Lord   
Sibean. Once she reached that point, Serena spoke up and told of   
her finding Darian injured after his hunting party had been attacked   
by a wild panther. She left out that she saved the panther and could   
speak to it. She told of Darian's recovery and departure. She spoke   
of his return, but did not mention their declarations of love. She   
spoke of her capture and arrival in the city. She didn't mention   
the relief that had poured through her when Darian had entered the   
throne room.   
  
Little did she know, she didn't have to. Even if Queen Cassiopeia   
didn't have the ability to feel what another feels, she could have   
seen the honest, pure love on Serena's face. She was satisfied.   
The girls' intentions were not evil, but... there was no way that   
Darian and Serena could ever marry. She knew the Princess Serenity   
was alive. She was constantly told by Queen Polaris of Mars that   
the Princess Serenity would return and bring peace and happiness again   
to the Universe.   
  
Queen Cassiopeia sighed. With the death of Queen Serenity, the   
alliances between the systems were crumbling. She had been more   
than the leader of our Solar System, she had been the leader of   
the entire Milky Way Galaxy. Queen Cassiopeia had received a message   
from the Andromeda Galaxy earlier that day, the whole Universe seemed   
to be falling apart. Yet Queen Polaris assured her every day that   
the Princess would return and take the throne as Queen of the Universe,   
one her mother had never had. 'Sere, why didn't you call for my help?   
Why did Queen Akari of Pluto not warn us that you would be attacked?   
Why did Queen Polaris not see your death in the flames? I lost   
my best friend when you left...'   
  
Alex and Serena had stayed silent while the Queen had thought quietly.   
Without even thinking about it, Alex began taking down Serena's hair   
and fixing it back into its usual buns.   
  
Queen Cassiopeia was distracted from her thoughts by the movements and   
glanced up. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Alex   
was fixing Serena's hair into the style that Queen Serenity had always   
worn. As far as she knew, no one would dare to duplicate it because   
of the amount of respect they had for her. She stood and walked over   
to a small portrait on the wall. Queen Serenity's beauty and grace   
were captured in the painting. She called the girls over to her.   
  
"Do you recognize the woman in the painting?"   
  
Serena and Alex stared intently at the painting. Both were beset with   
emotions they couldn't explain. Queen Cassiopeia could sense their   
confusion, but she couldn't sense their feelings of love and deep   
sadness. She assumed that their confusion must stem from their   
ignorance of who was in the painting.   
  
"It is a portrait of Queen Serenity, it was made soon after she   
married King Mikeal. The last one she ever sat for."   
  
"She has the same hairstyle you've always worn, Serena," Alex   
said noticing the similarities between the Queen and her best friend.   
  
Queen Cassiopeia also noticed the similarities between the two. She   
couldn't be sure without Queen Polaris or Princess Rei, but... could   
Serena really be the Princess Serenity? 'Hadn't Mik and Sere called   
the Princess Usagi... Serena?'   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Queen Cassiopeia had sent Alex and Serena off with her personal maid to   
change clothes and get cleaned up, while she set off to find her   
husband and son. She found them standing in the War Room, which she   
decided was appropriate for the yelling that was currently taking   
place. Once she entered the room, it stopped. It was rare for Darian   
to lose his temper and she couldn't recall of a single time when he   
had yelled at his father. He glanced at her before dropping his gaze   
to the floor in embarrassment.   
  
"Can you believe what this boy is saying!" King Orion shouted at his   
Queen angrily, "He says he'll give up his throne for that little   
nobody!" Darian glared at his father, angered still further by his   
harsh words.   
  
Queen Cassiopeia stared at her son in shock, she knew he had feelings   
for Serena but she hadn't expected that he could feel so much for her,   
not after the Princess Serenity had such an impact on him. He had   
only met her once, but once was enough to seal them together, forever   
so she thought.   
  
"Forget about the throne. Even If you were to marry a common woman,   
it wouldn't matter." Queen Cassiopeia sighed, "What about the   
Princess Serenity?" she asked softly.   
  
Darian's face softened in sadness, "Mother, she's gone. Put aside   
those hopeless dreams, I did. And I found happiness, in someone I   
love very much. Nothing you say can change that."   
  
"And what if the Princess is alive? What of your betrothal?" King   
Orion asked coldly.   
  
"Declare it void!" Darian practically shouted.   
  
"We can't do that!" Queen Cassiopeia said stunned.   
  
"So you're saying I can never marry unless it is the Princess   
Serenity?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.   
  
"It is was agreed that on the Princess Serenity's 19th birthday, you   
and she will join in marriage." King Orion began.   
  
Darian cut him off, "Her 19th birthday will be in less than a month,   
actually, 17 days, her birthday was June 30."   
  
Queen Cassiopeia found herself saddened by the thought that her son had   
memorized his betrothed's birthday and still remembered it after all   
this time. 'What a pair they would have been...' she thought.   
  
"So, in 17 days," Darian continued, "If she doesn't show to be wed,   
than I am free of the betrothal. When that happens, I'll marry   
Serena."   
  
King Orion and Queen Cassiopeia couldn't come up with any reasons   
to stop Darian's plans. "Fine," King Orion said, "If the Princess   
Serenity does not appear on in 17 days to wed, you may marry this...   
Serena..."   
  
Queen Cassiopeia watched apprehensively as Darian left the room, she   
turned to her husband. 'Should I tell him my suspicions about   
Serena?' she wondered. 'What if Serena isn't the Princess, and she   
does show up to wed?' Queen Cassiopeia's eyes betrayed her worry.   
She didn't want her son hurt. "What if the Princess is found, dear?"   
  
King Orion sighed and rubbed a hand over his brow, the tension   
headache obvious, "I don't know, love. I just don't know..."   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Alex stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "I'm not   
so sure about this..."   
  
Serena glanced up at her. "About what?"   
  
"This!" she replied gesturing at her reflection.   
  
"What's wrong with it? Feeling uncomfortable because you actually   
look like a girl?" Serena teased.   
  
"You're finished miss," the maid said as she tied Serena's sash.   
  
"Thank you," Serena told her.   
  
"You're welcome," the maid said and left the room.   
  
Serena walked over to Alex and stood beside her so that both girls   
were seen in the mirror. They both wore floor-length white dresses.   
Alex's dress had no sleeves, just a silver sash that swept around   
her neck from her bosom. It was skin tight to her waist and then   
hung free with two long slits up either side that reached her   
thighs. It was trimmed in silver at the bottom. Serena's dress was   
almost the exact same except the silver was replaced with gold and there   
were no slits in her dress.   
  
"I feel so uncomfortable..." Alex mumbled.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because, for the first time in years, I won't be wearing my knife..."   
  
Queen Cassiopeia walked in, in time to hear her. She smiled as the   
two girls curtsied. It was amazing how much Serena looked like Queen   
Serenity. She turned her eyes to Alex and found herself doubly amazed.   
She looked like the Amazon-like Queen of Uranus, Aeryn. 'Amazing...'   
She shrugged herself out of her wanderings, "I think I can help you,   
Alex."   
  
Alex raised a brow in puzzlement. Queen Cassiopeia walked over to the   
small dresser in the room and opened the top center drawer. She pulled   
out two small silver knives and two silver sheathes. She walked over   
to Alex and handed them to her. "Put them around your thighs, with   
the knives in easy reaching distance."   
  
Alex did so happily. When she straightened again, her hands brushed   
comfortingly across the handles of the knives. She'd feel them every   
time she walked. Serena looked at them amazed at how they actually   
seemed to complement Alex's dress.   
  
A knock sounded on the door and the maid who had helped them entered   
the room, "They are waiting for you, Your Majesty."   
  
"Thank you, Lilly." Queen Cassiopeia turned to the girls, "Lilly   
will guide you to the ball."   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Alex and Serena had hoped to enter the ball unnoticed, but they hadn't   
realized the stir their beauty would cause. Men stared at them in   
amazement and women looked on enviously. They had barely entered the   
room before they were asked to dance. Serena too nervous to say no,   
began dancing with a young man who seemed more interested in her bosom   
than in actually dancing. Alex, at a loss of what to do with herself,   
also danced. But her partner seemed more interested in her legs and how   
high he could make her dress come with every twirl on the dance floor.   
Alex soon taught him better when she reached for one of the knives and   
calmly told him she knew how to use it. Serena wasn't so lucky. She   
endured an entire set with her partner before she managed to escape.   
  
The word soon circulated to stay away from Alex, but to head for Serena   
because she never refused to dance. No one but Alex noticed the   
helpless looks Serena was sending her. Alex racked her brain, trying   
to figure out some way of getting Serena's admirers away from her. As   
it turned out, she didn't need to bother. The Earth Royal family was   
being announced.   
  
The dancing stopped as the King, Queen, and Prince made their way to   
the thrones. The Prince Endymion stood to the side of his mother and   
scanned the room for Serena and Alex. King Orion gestured for the   
music to begin again. Darian immediately began looking for Serena,   
she was so tiny, he hadn't seen her from the dais. Before he could   
make it very far, he was beset by a group of young women wanting to   
dance. He was trying to think of a way to politely refuse when a tall   
blonde in a white dress came up to him. He almost didn't recognize   
Alex.   
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked her, disappointing his admirers. She   
accepted his hand and the two entered the dance floor. "Where is   
Serena?" he asked the moment they began to dance.   
  
"On the other side of the room, but if you want to get across without   
being stopped," she said nodding towards the group of girls anxiously   
awaiting him, "You'll have to dance across."   
  
"Then let's go." He swept her across the floor, moving in the direction   
she had said Serena was in.   
  
They were almost in sight of Serena when Alex said, "Darian, get her   
away from them."   
  
He looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" Then he saw. Serena   
had gathered quite a crowd of young men. Darian could barely   
control his temper at the way they were ogling her. They stopped   
dancing and approached Serena and her latest partner.   
  
The moment Serena spotted Darian, relief flooded her face. She stopped   
her partner and pushed away from the close hold he had on her. She   
curtsied, "Prince Endymion," she said softly. Her partner bowed to him,   
but was obviously miffed at being interrupted from his close embrace with   
his very embarrassed partner.   
  
"Serena," he said calmly and held out his hand. She gratefully accepted   
it.   
  
"Darian," she smiled at him. The two walked away from the gathering   
before beginning to dance.   
  
Alex smirked at the young men staring in surprise at the couple. The   
Prince Endymion had searched the room for this girl, had called her by   
her name, and she had responded with his nickname. Serena had been   
labeled off-limits. Alex left them, their chins still on the floor, to   
retreat to one of the many balconies.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Alex walked to the edge of the balcony and sighed. She was glad that   
Serena was able to spend time with Darian, but she couldn't wait to   
get away from the palace. She hated wearing dresses. She heard a   
noise and whipped around, both knives out and ready. She was greeted   
with the sight of a beautiful young woman, probably about her age. She   
had shoulder-length aqua colored hair and captivating eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry," the young woman said, "I didn't mean to startle you."   
  
Alex put away the knives and grinned, "No, I'm sorry, it was a   
knee-jerk reaction."   
  
The girl grinned, "My name is Michelle."   
  
"Alex."   
  
"Mind if I join you?" she asked and walked to railing. She rested her   
arms on it, leaning down, ever so slightly.   
  
Alex found herself charmed by the cute picture she made. Michelle   
looked over at her and smiled. "My parents brought me here, hoping   
I'd catch the Prince Endymion's eye. What about you?"   
  
Alex leaned down in a similar position, bringing their heads close   
together. "I'm his guest."   
  
Michelle's eyes widened, "Are you his..."   
  
Alex raised a brow in puzzlement, "His what?"   
  
Michelle laughed, "Obviously not." She laughed again, "I thought   
you might be his mistress or something."   
  
"Me?" Alex asked amazed. "No, he's in love with my best friend."   
  
"Really?" Michelle asked, "What about his betrothed?"   
  
"Betrothed?"   
  
"You didn't know? He's suppose to marry the Princess Serenity. I   
don't see how, since she's suppose to be dead, but as far as I know,   
they have never declared the betrothal void."   
  
"Hmm...I guess he never even thinks about it. I wonder how he's   
going to get around that one..."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"He's been jumping through hoops just to be with her. I don't   
have a clue how he thinks he can get out of a betrothal..."   
  
"That doesn't bother you? Aren't you worried about your friend?"   
  
Alex grinned at her, "No, I suppose not. I have faith in him.   
I'm sure he'll figure something out."   
  
Michelle smiled at her, she thought Alex was beautiful, and so   
confident. She had looked amazing holding those knives. Alex   
smiled back, entranced by the flecks of humor in Michelle's eyes.   
  
'What am I thinking? She's a girl...' they both thought. They   
were puzzled by the attraction they felt for each other.   
  
"Michelle?" they heard a voice call.   
  
"My mother... Will you meet me tomorrow?" Michelle asked suddenly.   
  
"Sure, where?" Alex asked, holding in her anticipation by force of will   
alone.   
  
"In the Tokyo Rose Gardens, at the center of the maze, noon."   
  
"I'll be there."   
  
Michelle smiled at her and darted away to answer her mother's call.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Alex entered the ballroom. She glanced around and her eyes settled on   
Serena and Darian, dancing, oblivious to the world. Alex smiled and   
watched them dance until the ball ended. She walked with Serena up to   
their room in silence. Serena was too busy thinking of the wonderful   
night she had with Darian, and Alex was too busy thinking of the   
aqua-haired beauty she'd be meeting the next day. They both fell into   
dream filled sleep. Each dreaming of the one who laid so heavily on   
her mind.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Queen Cassiopeia entered her chambers quietly. She glanced around,   
worried her husband might see or hear her. She sat down and pulled out   
her communicator. Queen Polaris' bronze beauty was soon visible on the   
screen.   
  
"Cas?" Polaris frowned, "This isn't the normal time you call, is   
something wrong?"   
  
"No, but I think something may be right!" Polaris looked puzzled at   
that but Cassiopeia barreled on, "Can you or Princess Rei come to Earth   
for a short visit?"   
  
"Yes, we both can... why?"   
  
"I think I may have seen the Princess Serenity and Princess Haruka!"   
  
"WHAT?! I'm on my way!" ~bleep~   
  
Queen Cassiopeia leaned back and soon began to laugh in relief. Pol   
was coming and if Serena was the Princess Serenity then everything   
would be absolutely perfect. What could possibly go wrong in the three   
days it took to travel from Mars to Earth?   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
How was that? Sorry it took so long in getting this chapter out. Don't   
worry, it isn't over yet, i'm thinking at least two more chapters if not   
three. i'll do my best to get them out to you asap   
  
E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
And visit my AWSOME site! www.caspermoon.com   
  
These......hold animal thoughts   
These...''...hold human thoughts   
These...""...hold verbal communication (of course)   
  
Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story...yep, that's you   
Amber! Luv ya dearly! Thanks to Andrea for posting it!   
  
ANYWAY! Catch ya on the flip side!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~   
  
I've decided to put a date and time on my chapters so i have some idea   
of the time it takes me to write chapters...   
  
August 8, 2001; 8:34PM 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Not Just A Memory: Chapter 6   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
Type: Romance   
Rated: PG-13 (has blood scenes in it & some bad language)   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://caspermoon.net   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
This story is based in the Silver Millennium except that everything is   
totally different in respects to where the characters are and what   
happens to them. Since I hate the name "Amara", Haruka's name is Alex.   
You'll understand why I'm saying this later in the story. I will be   
using both the English and Japanese names.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada...   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Hi!" chirped a cheerful voice. Before Prince Endymion could turn   
around, he felt something crash into his back, sending him tumbling to   
the ground. He could feel something resting on his back and heard soft   
giggles. He turned his head and saw a blonde girl perched on his back.   
  
"Hi!" she repeated, grinning at him.   
  
Prince Endymion couldn't help but grin at her. "Hello."   
  
"Who are you?" she asked cheerfully. "And what are you doing in my   
garden?"   
  
"This is yours?"   
  
"Yep! My Mommy and Daddy gave it to me. I can grow whatever I want   
here, and I've got lots of pretty flowers!" She stood up and smiled   
at him again.   
  
Prince Endymion stood up. "I bet I know a flower that you don't have   
in your garden."   
  
The blonde looked at him curiously, "Like what?"   
  
"This." He pulled a beautiful red rose out of the air and handed it   
to her. The little girl's eyes bugged out, and he laughed.   
  
"Wow!" she cried. "What kind is it?" She sniffed at it, "It's   
beautiful!"   
  
"It's a rose, the most beautiful flower from my home."   
  
"How did you do that? Where are you from?"   
  
"I've always been able to do that," he paused for effect, "and I'm   
from Earth."   
  
"Wow!" She sighed, "I've never been there." She plopped down on the   
grass, and he sat beside her. "My name is Princess Serenity," she   
said matter-of-factly, "but Mommy and Daddy call me Serena."   
  
"You're the Moon Princess?" he asked shocked. She giggled and he   
smiled at her. "My name is Prince Endymion, but my friends call me   
Darian."   
  
******   
  
Darian woke up with a start. He sat up, for a moment he couldn't   
remember where he was. His eyes cleared of the last traces of   
sleep, and he realized that he was in his bedroom in the Tokyo Palace.   
He fell back in the bed and rubbed his hands over his face.   
  
"It's been a long time since I had that dream," he said aloud.   
  
The cheerful Princess had made her mark on him, and he had spent   
much of his life in love with her...until Serena. He smiled wryly.   
He had forgotten that Serenity was also called Serena. The only   
women he had ever loved had the same name. He wondered idly what   
Serenity would have looked like when she had grown. He felt that she   
would have been the only one who could compare to Serena's beauty.   
  
He was wide awake and unable to go back to sleep. He got up and   
walked to the balcony doors. He rested his hands on the rail and looked   
up at the Moon. No one had been able to go there since the death of   
Queen Serenity. It's people were supposedly sleeping until their   
Princess came to wake them. They would sleep forever. There was no   
heir except Serenity. No one in the entire universe except Serenity   
would ever be able to land and wake the people. She was the only one   
who would be able to drop the barrier surrounding the Moon. Only...she   
was dead and there would be no awakening.   
  
His eyes traveled over to a balcony to his left. He knew it was the   
one to Serena's bedroom. His heart swelled in his chest. He loved   
her so much, but maybe Alia was right. Was it a love tinged with   
sadness?   
  
"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked.   
  
Darian whipped around and saw Alia leaning against the door-jam of the   
balcony. "I was just thinking of you."   
  
"I know; I felt your dreams. They surprised you, didn't they?"   
  
"It was just a memory I hadn't thought of in a long time."   
  
"That's not true," she said frowning.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It's not just a memory, Darian. It's a message."   
  
"A message?"   
  
"Why do you think it stayed with you? That one memory out of so many   
you had with the Princess. Why that one?"   
  
"It's when we met, the most important one."   
  
Alia sighed, "You're not getting it."   
  
Darien stared at her frustrated. "Then tell me."   
  
"I'm not saying, it's for you to figure out." Alia smiled at him, "But   
it just goes to show that I am much smarter than you are."   
  
"Get out of my room and go to bed, you useless sister," he said laughing.   
  
Alia laughed at him and walked towards the door to the bedroom. She   
turned and looked at him. He had walked back into the room and was   
watching her leave.   
  
"Seriously, Darian, think about what I said."   
  
She waited until he nodded before leaving, closing the door softly   
behind her. Darian stood staring at the closed door. "What did she   
mean 'a message'?" he spoke softly.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Serrrreeennnaaa..." Alex called softly. The lump on the bed shifted   
and mumbled. "Serena..." Alex whispered. The lump grunted.   
"Serena..." Alex's voice stayed soft and low as she repeated Serena's   
name every few seconds.   
  
"By the Goddess!" Serena sat up abruptly, covers flying everywhere.   
"That has to be the most ANNOYING way to wake someone up!"   
  
Alex bust out laughing and walked away from the bed. Serena glared at   
her. Alex turned and grinned at her, "I guess you don't want to see   
Darian today. I'll tell him your indisposed."   
  
"ALEX!"   
  
Alex was chuckling as she walked into the bathing chamber. Serena   
stayed in bed for a few minutes longer, just on principle. Then she   
bounded out of bed and walked into the bathing chamber. Alex was already   
in the bath.   
  
"Good morning, Serena!"   
  
Serena gave her a pitying look, "I feel sorry for you..."   
  
"Why?" Alex asked suspiciously.   
  
"It must be hell being a morning person," she replied.   
  
Alex laughed and splashed water at Serena.   
  
"Why are you so cheerful?" Serena asked sullenly.   
  
Alex smiled a mysterious smile, "I'm going somewhere at noon."   
  
"Are you meeting someone?" Serena asked curiously.   
  
Alex blushed. "That's my secret." Serena grinned.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Alex stood in the center of the maze in the Tokyo Rose Gardens. She   
was dressed in long black slacks and a long sleeved silvery blue tunic.   
Black calf-length boots graced her feet and a slim sword rested at her   
hip.   
  
She was early, it wasn't quite noon. Her eyes wandered around the   
empty center. Standing tall was a marble fountain with a reflecting   
pool. She stepped over to the edge and gazed down at her reflection.   
Serena had been the one who was more interested in appearances... at   
least until the suitors had started appearing. Alex had never really   
paid that much attention to her looks. She placed her hands on the   
edge of the pool and leaned closer to the water. She studied her   
face critically. Her nose was too sharp and her chin too pointy. Her   
face was angular instead of the classic oval that was considered   
beautiful. She heard footsteps but didn't turn around.   
  
"Alex?"   
  
"Tell me what you see."   
  
Michelle walked over to the pool and looked down at Alex's reflection.   
She studied the reflection, memorizing the features shimmering in the   
water. "I see a beautiful, strong woman."   
  
"Do you?"   
  
Michelle looked up at Alex. "Yes."   
  
Alex turned to Michelle. "Why did you want to meet with me?"   
  
Michelle sat down on the edge of the pool. "I thought about that a   
lot after I left you last night."   
  
"What did you decide?"   
  
"Because you are beautiful. Because you are stronger than I could   
ever hope to be. Because I know I could trust you with anything."   
Michelle looked down and linked her hands together. "I know that   
even though I don't know you, I would give everything I had to you,   
even my life."   
  
Alex looked at Michelle. She was the image of the perfect beauty. Her   
figure was graceful and clothed in a white dress that brushed the ground   
and clung to her body. Instead of the coloring making her look innocent,   
she seemed more like a seductress. A faint flush on her cheeks betrayed   
her nervousness. Alex reached over and touched her chin lightly with a   
finger, and Michelle looked up at her. Their eyes met. Alex leaned over   
and brushed her lips across Michelle's. Their eyes closed, and they   
kissed again. Their eyes opened.   
  
"Come with me," Alex said and stood. Michelle stood and took her hand,   
and they walked out of the maze together.   
  
***********************************************************************   
{two days later}   
  
Serena sat outside with Darian. They were speaking in soft whispers.   
Every once and awhile, Serena would look up as a guard passed in front   
of them. She smiled at Darian's pained look.   
  
"I wish they would leave us alone," she said, voicing his own thoughts.   
  
Darian smiled suddenly, "You want to get out of here?"   
  
Serena raised her brows, "Just where are you planning on taking me?"   
  
"Back to the forest."   
  
Serena threw her arms around him in happiness, planting ecstatic   
kisses on his face. They were laughing when their lips met in a   
sweet kiss.   
  
"I'll find Alex," Serena whispered.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Serena walked towards the palace gates. She figured that if she staked   
them out, Alex would have to pass through eventually. She had gone to   
meet Michelle again. Alex had brought her to the palace to meet Serena   
that first day. Serena was hoping the two would show up soon, like   
they had been doing the past couple of days. Serena paced around the   
courtyard for about ten minutes before she heard their voices. She   
ran over to them quickly and looked around furtively. "We're sneaking   
out, you coming with us?"   
  
Alex grinned, "Sure, I can't wait to get out of this place." She   
looked down at Michelle, "Think you could sneak off with us?"   
  
A slow smile began to creep it's way onto Michelle's face. "Yes."   
  
Serena grinned, "I'll go tell Darian to ready another horse." Serena   
took off in the direction of the stables.   
  
Alex and Michelle went up to Alex's room to grab a few things and then   
went down to the stables. Darian and Serena were saddling four horses.   
Without saying a word, the four took off. They thundered through the   
streets of Tokyo and out into the fields that led to the forest where   
Alex's and Serena's cottage was.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"What do you mean you can't find them?!" Queen Cassiopeia asked in   
shock. She stared in horror at the servant she sent to fetch Darian,   
Alex, and Serena.   
  
"Mother!"   
  
The Queen looked up to see her daughter running towards her. She was   
slightly out of breath as she spoke. "I think they have gone into   
the woods."   
  
"They must be heading for the girls' cottage," the Queen realized. "Can   
you reach him?"   
  
"No, something is blocking me. I can barely sense him; it's impossible   
to talk to him." Alia shook her head. "You should have told him   
that Queen Polaris and Princess Rei were coming to see if Serena was   
the Princess."   
  
"I didn't want to get his hopes up if we were wrong."   
  
"Mother, I KNOW it's Serena."   
  
"Cas! Alia!"   
  
"Orion? What's the matter?"   
  
"Father?" Alia said in shock. Her father was running towards them with   
a worried frown on his face.   
  
"A girl has just come to the castle claiming to be the Princess Serenity,"   
he said once he reached them.   
  
"WHAT?!" mother and daughter shouted together.   
  
"This is too much for one day!" the Queen exclaimed.   
  
"Queen Polaris has also arrived and is looking over the girl now."   
  
"Well what are we standing around here for?" Alia asked and headed   
towards the throne room with her parents at her heels.   
  
The three crashed into the throne room. Queen Polaris and Princess   
Rei stood side by side staring at a petite blonde girl. She was   
the spitting image of Queen Serenity.   
  
Polaris turned to her friend. "Cas..." She stopped. She hung her   
head, Cas had told her of the Prince Endymion's love for Serena. She   
couldn't continue. Rei placed a comforting hand upon her mother's   
shoulder and looked Queen Cassiopeia in the eye.   
  
"This is the Princess Serenity."   
  
Alia stared in horror at the girl. "No! She can't be!"   
  
"Alia!" King Orion said in shock.   
  
"I won't believe it!" Alia shouted and ran out of the throne room.   
She raced to her room and grabbed her communicator and a small dagger.   
She climbed out of her window and dropped to the ground below. She   
snuck into the stables and saddled her horse. She raced out of the   
palace gates and was soon on the trail of her brother. "I don't   
believe it," she whispered. "His dream wasn't wrong. I know Serena   
is the Princess... and they are both in danger..."   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
The four travelers sat around a small fire, laughing and talking. They   
were swapping stories and doing their best to embarrass the person they   
were telling the story about. Alex had already humiliated Darian and   
Michelle and was working on Serena. Serena had driven Alex into the   
ground and sent Darian in soon after. Michelle had embarrassed Darian   
so bad he had turned beet red for a good ten minutes. Darian had   
gotten Serena right off the bat. The teasing was good-natured though   
and met with laughs from every side.   
  
Michelle heard the crack of a stick breaking first. "What was that?"   
  
Four pairs of eyes scanned the darkness. A shadow moved towards them   
and a pair of familiar eyes met Serena's. A Serena gasped in shock.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
CLIFFHANGER! so how was that? i think the last part is a bit   
rushed but i can't figure out how i want it to play. i might redo that   
section...i dunno...anyway! are you all happy with it so far? i wonder   
who Serena saw? i'll go ahead and tell you it wasn't Alia, so who was   
it? A MYSTERY!... that won't be solved until the next chapter!   
  
E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
And visit my AWSOME site! http://caspermoon.net   
  
These......hold animal thoughts   
These...''...hold human thoughts   
These...""...hold verbal communication (of course)   
  
Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story...yep, that's you   
Amber! Luv ya dearly! Thanks to Andrea for posting it!   
  
ANYWAY! Catch ya on the flip side!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~   
  
September 22, 2001; 2:17PM 


End file.
